Millenium Reaver
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Sequel to The Ancient's Reaver. The Ancient's reaver is not posted yet. LoK/Ronin warrior crossover. First couple of chapters added. Plz R&R!
1. Prologue

Millennium Reaver

Disclaimer:  I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh or LoK.  They belong to their respected owners.  I do however own everything I create.  The character Gyrin belongs to Wiseman Domingo.  (Apologizes to Wiseman Domingo if I spelled your user name wrong, Zombat14 aka Minotauroon.)

Summary:  Raziel left the Nether Realm and returned to Earth.  He went to the spirit of the Ancient who told Raziel to take this blade and find its owner.  The blade immediately started emanating a glow as Raziel took hold of the blade.  Raziel then turned to the Ronin Warriors and Warlords then he said, his goodbyes.  Then he went to the portal and entered it.

Prologue

            Raziel had entered the portal and was now in a cold dark place.  He looked around and then he saw a strange creature walk towards him.  Then the creature said, "Welcome traveler we have been expecting you."  Raziel said, "Who and what are you?"  Then the creature said, "I am known as Anubis, the Egyptian God.  I know of you and what you are Reaver of Souls and Guardian of Souls.  There is a problem in the mortal world, but on the Material Realm.  Kain as arrived and is stirring trouble among the Millennium Item holders.  Their powers are not strong enough to rid their world of him, so the Egyptian holders called to me and the other Gods for help.  We have answered by summoning you here, the one who takes and guard's souls, and also you will now be the one who guards the Millennium Reaver.  A sword forged between two worlds, this world and your world, but in ancient times, before the Soul Reaver and Holy Reaver were forged.  We called it the Millennium Reaver; in its physical form it holds the eye of Osiris on it.  But in its wraith form its holder shall hold the eye of Osiris on them."  Raziel listened carefully as he wondered what Kain was up to.  Then he finally said, "What is Kain doing that is so bad, that you would need me?"  Anubis said, "He has begun his army again by entering the shadow realm and resurrecting monsters that were destroyed and freeing monster that were imprisoned.  He has released the forbidden monsters; only one forbidden monster was ever released and used in battles.  This monster is known as Exodia the Forbidden One; the three Egyptian god monsters can only defeat him.  Now in order for you to withstand the Millennium Reavers power you will need a new form.  This is a gift from the Egyptian Gods, you will be known as the Reaper of Souls.  The form needed to withstand the Millennium Reaver; in this form your power is again heightened.  Be warned though you will have trouble using the blade in your Guardian and Reaver forms.  Few forms have been able to harness its power, so go stop Kain and return to Nosgoth.  You will be disguised in your old vampire form before you were thrown into the abyss.  However you will not have claws, wings, or even your fangs.  You will seem to blend into your surroundings, in this world strange creatures are not common."  Raziel noticed that the first change was that his hair grew back to its length before he was thrown into the abyss.  Then came his skin as it turned pale white, then his eyes came back, then his claws turned into hands with five fingers.  Then a pair of leather pants appeared on his lower half, along with a pair of leather boots.  Then Raziel noticed his arms were thicker than what he was used to.  His arms and grown some big muscles.  Raziel then said, "What did you do to my arms?"  Anubis said, "From your journeys and battles this is what your limbs would look like if they were still in the living flesh form or the undead flesh form."  Raziel accepted the answer then realized that his bottom jaw was back and it felt strange talking like that.  He then found that his clan symbol was transformed onto a jacket with a sleeveless shirt with his clan symbol as well.  Raziel was then transported to the mortal realm.


	2. Reaper of Souls

Chapter 1: Reaper of Souls

            Raziel arrived in a small alley way and then he heard a voice say, "Raziel you will find a strange rectangular bag behind you, take it.  It is filled with currency from all over this world.  It is also filled with enough books to help you understand this world.  In the rectangular object more awaits you, it will be next to the bag, they are Duel Monsters Cards.  They are the most rare and most powerful cards, except three cards.  If you draw a blue-eyed white dragon, and are asked about it, tell them it was a lost card.  Which is true because you will have the company called Industrial Illusions card print, there were originally five of them.  I have already implanted the information into your mind on how to play the game.  Do not ask to many questions, I have also given you the Millennium Reaver in its physical form.  It will be in the sword holder, be careful not to lose it to anyone.  I have also given you information on what the Millennium Items look like.  Now go take the Duel Disk attached to your arm and activate it."  Raziel just took what he needed and left the alley; he headed for a place in the open where a crowd was gathered.  He saw a man who looked like he was an old man, but by the tone of his voice could tell he was younger.  He saw a strange creature with only one arm missing from its body, that's when he heard the name, Exodia.  He watched carefully and listened carefully as to what the two opponents said to each other.  Rare Hunter: "So you think you can defeat Exodia, Yugi?  Well I'll show you, I'll assemble the last piece of Exodia and defeat you once and take your Dark Magician!"  Yugi: "I think not Rare Hunter, I will defeat you.  Without Exodia's other arm he is vulnerable to attack!  I play a Magic Card, one that insures that I will win this duel, Dark Hole!  Its power destroys all monsters on the field!  Which means..." Rare Hunter: "Exodia!  No it can't be you destroyed Exodia!"  Yugi: "Yes, but that's not all that happens, since Exodia wasn't at full strength, you loose all your life points and I win Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon back."  The Rare Hunter handed the Red Eyes over to Yugi then he handed him the map piece.  He then left the area and went on his way.  Raziel was studying the boy then he noticed the strange energy that emanated off of him.  Then he saw the item that hung around his neck, it had the same symbol as the Millennium Reaver.  He walked towards the boy with the Millennium Item around his neck.  Raziel then said, "Follow me and I will answer your questions."  Yugi had confused look on his face, but followed anyhow.  Joey followed Yugi and the stranger before he lost them.  When they were in a secluded area Yugi said, "Who are you and what do you want?"  Raziel looked around and said, "I am Raziel keeper of the Millennium Reaver.  I have been sent to help you in an upcoming battle.  You know of the Shadow Realm, but there are many other realms.  Two of which are any every world.  There are two realms one which you are currently in and the spectral realm.  I am from a world where it is now a barren wasteland.  This form you see before you is not my true, I have three true forms now, this is merely a disguise of to blend in to my surroundings.  An Egyptian God has sent me, to aid you in an upcoming battle.  This battle is against my former master Kain, he is not human, and he is a vampire, but not just any vampire, a master vampire.  Hopefully the Egyptian God will tell you the rest, but for now I will protect you and the other millennium holders.  Be warned though cross me and thou shalt not live to see another day!"  Yugi and Joey nodded, but Joey was being careful not to get in this guys way.  They entered out into the open where they met up with Bakura, they told them about Raziel, and they told Raziel about Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, and of how Bakura lost the Millennium Ring, and its evil spirit in it.  Raziel drew Bakura aside into the alley and said, "Show yourself spirit, unless you want me to devour you!"  That's when the Millennium Ring appeared around Bakura's neck and then a deep dark type voice said, "How is it that a mortal like yourself knows of me and the Millennium Ring?"  Raziel replied, "Mortal, I have not been a true mortal for over a few millennia spirit.  I was once a vampire, then I become the Reaver of Souls, then I become the Guardian of Souls, and now I am the Reaper of Souls, I merely wear this form as a disguise.  If I chose to switch to the Reaver of Souls form I could you the Soul Reaver to pry your spirit from the ring and body!  But I cannot harm your host body, for he is a millennium holder.  Though I was not told about spirits inhabiting the items, maybe I should use the Millennium Reaver and pry your soul from the ring and body."  The Spirit then said, "The Millennium Reaver is but a legend and if it were real it was lost long ago.  Besides I believe you are just a crazy fool who is delusional."  With that said the spirit turned around and was about to leave when a weird shaped hand touched his shoulder.  He turned around and there was Raziel in his Reaper of Souls form.  He then said, "So am I a crazy fool now spirit, I have not fed in a very long time and am weak, maybe I will feed off of your spirit!"  Then a voice came echoing throughout the alleyway saying, "Harm him not Raziel, the spirit and human are joined together by the Millennium Ring, but be warned spirit do not tempt the your fate, like you had in Ancient Egypt.  Next time I may severe the bond you and the human share and let loose Raziel upon you!  Be warned Raziel a figure from the past stalks you and watches your every movement from afar.  Friend or foe I cannot say, but it watches you with a keen interest."  The spirit then said, "Was that the Egyptian God Anubis?  I will do as you say oh great one, but please spare me from another eternity of pain and suffering."  Raziel found himself back in his human disguise and said, "Come spirit we will join the others and you will reveal yourself to them as a friend, not a foe, by the command of Anubis."

            When Raziel and Bakura caught up with the rest of the group Yugi and Joey had gone their separate ways.  (The scenes for Joey and Yugi replay just like in the TV Series.)  When Raziel felt a hunger stirring inside of him he wondered how he would find a soul to feed upon.  Then Anubis said to him, "Do not worry Raziel, you need only eat like a human to sustain your hunger in your current form."  Raziel silently thanked him and left with Bakura to find something to eat.  They went into a burger place and ate, but the whole time Raziel felt like Bakura was hiding something.  When they finished eating Raziel drew Bakura into a back alley way and said, "Spirit come out, I wish to speak with you!"  The Millennium Ring started to glow then it faded away.  The spirit now in control said, "Yes what is it?"  Raziel's eyes glowed white and he grabbed and held Bakura against the wall and said, "What are you hiding from me spirit?  Tell me before my other half beats it out of you!"  The spirit actually had a frightened look upon his face as he said, "I'll tell you, if you tell no one else!"  Raziel nodded and waited impatiently.  The spirit took out a gold ball with the Millennium Item symbol on it.  The spirit then said, "The Millennium Eye, I defeated Pegasus in a duel of powers for it!  I followed the rules of the ancient custom and won the battle, so it belongs to me now!"  Then Anubis' voice echoed saying, "Indeed you did Yami Bakura, but you forgot one rule, the opponent as to able to survive the ordeal.  Though Pegasus survived the ordeal it weakened him into a coma.  The only way for him to survive would be to give the item back and allow him to remove the item.  Not all of the item's powers have fully left Pegasus, so they weaken him.  I will transport you to him and he will remove the item under my instructions."  Then all of a sudden they were in the hospital room with Pegasus in bed.  Yami Bakura sighed and walked over and placed then item back in the eye socket.  'Pegasus awoke with a start and knew that Anubis had contacted him in his dream.  He slowly, but carefully removed the item from his eye socket and handed it to Yami Bakura and watched him disappear.  He knew he would have to rest again.

            When Yami Bakura reappeared he had the Millennium Eye in his right eye socket.  When removed by ancient customs, the original eye would come back and fill the void once again.  When they met up with Yugi and the others they all gasped at what they saw.  The Millennium Ring around Yami Bakura's neck and the Millennium Eye in his right eye socket.  Yugi said, "So your the one who took Pegasus' Millennium Eye!"  Yami Bakura nodded and said, "Yes, I defeated Pegasus in a duel of powers for it and now have rightful claim to the eye.  I also have the Millennium Ring, which will be difficult to get rid of, it will not just stay away if you throw it into the woods."  Tristan grinned sheepishly and then a voice said, `"So you are the one with the Millennium Eye now are you?  This makes things simpler wouldn't you say?  What's this, another Millennium item among you?  Four items in the same place at the same time, interesting."`  Then a second voice entered their minds and said, `"Yes quite interesting, ah Raziel I see you have found another group of pathetic allies again."`  Raziel sneered, `"Kain!  So you have arrived in this world after all, I was beginning to wonder when you would make your grand appearance."`  Kain replied, `"Yes Raziel I am here, but worry not we will meet at my discretion not yours!  A wise man once told me, that one person could have many faces, yet only one soul.  Tell me when we meet for the last time what this means and you will know the truth about why I did what I did to you Raziel.  Oh and one more thing, Raziel when our last showdown draws nearer tell me what your name means."`  Raziel's eyes were not as white as they could become and he mentally roared, `"Kain!  I will get you Kain, you murderer!"`


	3. The Razielem's Duels

Chapter 2: The Razielem's Duels

            After the telepathic encounter with Marik and Kain, Raziel and Yami Bakura had gone off on there own to find duelists with locator cards.  They stopped at a shop that sells, buys, and trades Duel Monster cards.  Raziel had gotten twenty-five extremely rare and one of a kind cards.  (I'll list them at the end of the chapter for whom as what cards.  Also there are nine cards that I didn't create, but are going to use in later chapters.  I will not be listing these nine cards at the end of the chapter until I have full details on them.)  Someone came right up to Raziel and said, "I challenge you to a duel!  You'll be my easiest victim yet, you look like an amateur!"  Raziel replied, "Fine I'll duel you, but you'll lose and I'm not an amateur!"  His opponent replied, "Whatever, lets duel!  You can go first pale boy!"  Raziel was mad about the insult, but kept his cool and drew five cards into his hand.  They were Red Eyes White Dragon, Dark Mage Girl, Vampiric Evolution, the Angel of Silence, and the Reaver of Souls, all the cards were rare and one of a kind, yet rare enough to be able to be played on the first draw of them.  (Life Pts/#2: 4000) Raziel then said, "I summon the Reaver of Souls (ATK 1600/DEF 2000), in attack mode!  Now I end my turn."  Raziel's opponent replied, "Interesting, yet I believe that I will win, for I play the Sludge Warrior (ATK 1700/DEF 1400) in attack mode and play one card face down.  Your turn pale boy!"  Raziel grunted in response and drew another card, Dumah of the Dumahem.  Raziel smirked and said, "That's just fine, but I special summon Dumah of the Dumahem (ATK 2600/DEF 2700), by using the Reaver of Souls special ability to special summon monsters to the field without a sacrifice.  Dumah may be weak now, but after I play this magic card… Vampiric Evolution!  It evolves Dumah by two thousand years, also raising his attack and defense power by 1000 points, it also makes him uninjured to physical attacks (ATK 3600/DEF 3700)."  Raziel's opponent was now very mad and said, "Well that's just fine pale boy, because I sacrifice my monster to summon… Hash'ak'gik the Unspoken One (ATK 3700/DEF 3600)!  Attack Dumah now!"  Dumah was destroyed and Raziel lost 100 life points (Life Pts: 3900).  Raziel was quite shocked at the name and replied, "How did you get that card?"  The person replied, "Why would you want to know, Raziel?"  If Raziel could get any paler he did, as he hadn't told anyone his name.  His opponent replied, "I know your name because we have met before, but not here and not in these forms."  Raziel nervously replied, "What are you talking about?"  His opponent replied, "Don't try faking it to me Raziel, I know all about you, but shall we get this duel underway?"  Raziel replied, "Fine lets continue."  Raziel drew the card Spectral Realm and said, "I play the magic card… Spectral Realm, this card gives my monster a power boost by 500 attack and defense points (ATK 2100/DEF 2500).  I also summon the Angel of Silence (ATK 2400/DEF 2500)!"  Raziel's opponent grinned and said, "Your monster is still not strong enough to defeat mine.  As I summon my other Sludge Warrior in attack mode (ATK 1700/DEF 1400)!"  Raziel replied, "My monster may not be strong enough to defeat yours, but this monster is!"  As Raziel drew the effect monster Mortanius the Necromancer, then Raziel said, "I summon Mortanius the Necromancer (ATK 2100/DEF 1900), his power over death allows me to give the Reaver of souls a power boost by 300 attack and defense points!  (ATK 2400/DEF 2800)  It also allows me to summon a monster to the field that is much stronger than your monster!  I Special Summon, Kain the Master Vampire (ATK 4000/DEF 4000) to the field in attack mode!  Plus with my Vampiric Evolution card still in play it ages him by two thousand years.  He is now much stronger Hash'ak'gik, as 1000 attack and defense points increase his power (ATK 5000/DEF 5000)!  Kain attack Hash'ak'gik now!"  The monster Kain did so and slashed Hash'ak'gik in half, obliterating him from the field (Life Pts #2: 2700/ Life Pts: 3900).  Raziel's opponent growled low in his throat and drew some more cards and said, "I sacrifice Sludge Warrior to bring forth… the Sarafan Lord (ATK 3900/DEF 3800)!  Attack the Reaver of Souls!"  The Sarafan Lord monster attacked the Reaver of Souls and obliterated the Reaver of Souls, but he came back unharmed (Life Pts: 2400).  Raziel's opponent said, "How is that possible, I destroyed him!"  Raziel replied, "Easy because of the Spectral Realm magic card, it allows me to keep him on the field, but in order for him to attack I have to draw the Material Realm magic card.  Its my turn I believe."  Raziel drew another card and to his great pleasure it was the Material Realm magic card.  His hand now held the Red Eyes White Dragon, Dark Mage Girl, and the Material Realm.  He then said, "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."  Raziel's opponent drew his card and played two cards face down and ended his turn.  Raziel drew the lost Egyptian God card Anubis, Lord of the Underworld (ATK XX000/DEF XX000).  Raziel then said, "I sacrifice the Angel of Silence and the Reaver of Souls to bring forth the Egyptian God monster, Anubis, Lord of the Underworld!  With his special ability to claim the attack and defense power for each monster sacrificed by either duelist and add it to make it his own, Anubis is nearly unstoppable (ATK 8200/DEF 8100)!  He is also immune to all magic and trap cards played against him.  Anubis, attack the Sarafan Lord!"  Raziel's opponent then said, "You fell for my trap, Death Destroyer!  This trap card allows me to destroy one monster of my choice and I choose Anubis, Lord of the Underworld!"  Raziel replied, "Didn't you here me?  Anubis is immune to all magic and trap cards!  So you'll have to choose another monster to turn your trap card on!"  Raziel's opponent growled and said, "Fine I choose Kain the Master Vampire!"  Kain was destroyed by Anubis' attack, but didn't loose any life points, because of Mortanius' control over death.  Raziel decided to draw another card and end his turn.  Raziel's opponent on the other hand drew a card and said, "I sacrifice the Sarafan Lord to bring forth… the Demon Master (ATK 4500/DEF 4000)!  Attack Mortanius the Necromancer!"  Raziel replied, "Because of his ability over death he can shift between the Material and Spectral Realms, it also increases his attack and defense by 500 points.  Mortanius shift into the spectral realm (ATK 2600/DEF 2400)!"  Mortanius was right in the middle of the incantation to shift into the spectral realm when he was hit with the attack from the Demon Master (Life Pts: 800).  Raziel then said, "Anubis absorb the Sarafan Lord's attack and defense power, now!  (ATK 12,100/DEF 11,900) Now attack the Demon Master, with your Scythe of the Underworld!"  Anubis roared and sliced the Demon Master in half, obliterating it from the field.  This brung his life points down to zero, causing Raziel to be the victor.  Raziel then said, "Hand over your rarest card and your locator card also.  I haven't the patience to wait, so if I were you I would hurry up."  His opponent sighed and said, "Here is my rarest and strongest card, the Demon Master, also one of my twelve locator cards, now eleven."  With that his opponent walked off and Raziel added the card into his deck, and put the locator card with his other one.

            Gyrin smiled as he had stirred Raziel up, but he still lost to Raziel.  Though it wasn't surprising, Raziel was his vampiric father.  He had just seen many interesting cards in his duel against Raziel.  Especially the way he had cards of the one who had wiped out the clan.  Along with his own brethren, Dumah, Melchiah, Turel, Zephon, and Rahab.  What he didn't understand was why he had two Dumah's that looked similar to each, but were different.  One looked like the vampiric form of Dumah and the other looked like a deathly silent angelic form of Dumah, when he first became a vampire.  This was before his ears became pointed and his hands and feet became clawed.  Also without the fangs, but his skin was still quite pale.  He felt like he was looking death in the eyes, especially with the way the mist floated around the angelic Dumah.  He shuddered at the thought and came to a figure with a tri-colored hair.  He smiled and noticed the object hanging from around his neck.  The Egyptian God Anubis had briefed him on what had been happening, as he had also asked that the Egyptian God didn't tell Raziel about him.  He walked up to Yami Yugi and said, "Yugi Motto, I challenge you to a duel!  Loser gives up three of his most rare cards and three locator cards!  Do you except?"  Yami Yugi replied, "I accept, but lets make it a bit more interesting, if I win you'll give me four of your rarest cards.  But if you when then I'll give you the three locator cards and three of my rarest cards."  Gyrin replied, "Fine, but lets take this to a more discreet location.  Where we will not be disturbed, before you ask, no, I don't work for Marik and no I don't work for Kaiba or anyone else.  I don't work for anybody but myself.  Let us go to Battle City's darkest area, yet with enough light for each of us to see each other."  Yami Yugi nodded and followed Gyrin to the basement of a building.  When they were in Gyrin let his disguise fall.

            Yami gasped at what he saw, he saw a creature with wings sprouting from its back and it had talon hands and feet.  He saw it turn its gaze on him and say, "Pharaoh, my name is Gyrin, last of the Razielem Vampires.  I need to test your dueling skills against a creature that is not human.  Pegasus may have been a challenge, but I assure you I am more of a challenge.  I have cards that you have never seen before.  You may thank the Egyptian God Anubis for this.  So you know I hold one of the two lost Egyptian God Cards.  I have recently acquired this through the aide of Anubis.  Now lets duel!  I'll go first."  (Life Pts/#2: 4000) Yami Yugi drew first and came up with, Kuriboh, Dark Magician, Black Luster Ritual, Black Chaos Ritual, and Multiply.  Gyrin came up with, Sludge Warrior, Hash'ak'gik the Unspoken One, Death Destroyer, Sarafan Lord, and Toxic Warrior.  Gyrin then said, "I play Toxic Warrior (ATK 1800/DEF 1500) and Sludge Warrior (ATK 1700/DEF 1400) in attack mode.  Now I lay one card face down and end my turn."  Yami replied, "Fine, then I play Kuriboh (ATK 300/DEF 200) in attack mode and I play Multiply, to create an army of Kuriboh's!"  Gyrin growled and drew two cards and they were, Raziela of the Razielam and Raheba of the Rahebam.  Gyrin smirked and said, "I sacrifice my monsters to bring forth Hash'ak'gik the Unspoken One (ATK 3700/DEF 3600) and the Sarafan Lord (ATK 3900/DEF 3800) in attack mode and end my turn!"  Yami gasped at what he saw, two monsters with enough power to wipe out his entire deck!  He drew two new cards and they were, the Dark Magician Girl and Magical Monsters Only.  Yami smiled and said, "I sacrifice seven of my Kuriboh to bring forth my Dark Magician and I play the magic card Magical Monsters Only!  This magic card makes it where all non-magical monsters attack and defense points by three quarters!  I also play Black Chaos Ritual, and sacrifice my Dark Magician and Kuriboh to bring forth the Magician of Black Chaos (ATK 2800/DEF 2600)!"  Gyrin said, "Who said Hash'ak'gik wasn't a magical monster?  Hash'ak'gik attack the Magician of Black Chaos!"  Hash'ak'gik sliced right threw the Magician of Black Chaos.  (Life Pts: 3100) Yami replied, "Err, I'll draw two cards and end my turn."  Gyrin replied, "I'll draw one card and play one card face down, ending my turn."  Yami said, "I play Monster Summoning, this card allows me to summon any monster I want without a tribute or sacrifice.  I summon the Egyptian God monster Slifer the Sky Dragon (ATK 2000/DEF 2000) and the Black Luster Soldier (ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!  I hold two cards in my hand!  It's your turn Gyrin!"  Yami then drew four more cards bringing Slifer's attack and defense power up (ATK 6000/DEF 6000).  Gyrin drew a card and placed it face down and said, "I summon Sludge Soldier in attack mode (ATK 1800/DEF 1700).  I now end my turn."  Yami smirked and said, "You shouldn't have done that Gyrin.  I play the magic card Dragon summoning and I choose the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK 4500/DEF 3800)!  I also play Curse of Dragon (ATK 2000/DEF 1500) and the magic card Polymerization, to fuse the Ultimate Dragon and the Black Luster Soldier, to create… the Ultimate Dragon Champion (ATK 5000/DEF 5000 - ATK 5500/DEF 5500)!  Now my Ultimate Dragon Champion attack Hash'ak'gik!  Slifer attack the Sarafan Lord now!"  The Ultimate Dragon Champion obliterated Hash'ak'gik from the field and Slifer attacked the Sarafan Lord obliterating him from the field.  (Life Pts #2: 100) Gyrin was really ticked off now as he brought forth the other Sludge Warrior (ATK 1700/DEF 1400) and sacrificed his Sludge Warrior and Sludge Soldier to bring forth… Horus, the Immortal Egyptian Pharaoh (ATK XV00/DEF XV00)!"  Yami smiled and said, "That's just fine, because I play the magic card Infinite Cards!  I'll also play one card face down."  Gyrin smirked and said, "I summon my other Sludge Warrior in attack mode… I mean defense… ah!"  Gyrin had gotten cocky and messed up and now it wasn't his turn anymore.  Yami smiled and said, "Utimate Dragon Champion attack the Sludge Warrior!"  The Ultimate Dragon Champion attacked the Sludge Warrior and obliterated it from the field, causing Gyrin to lose the duel.  Gyrin picked out the Egyptian God card, Hash'ak'gik, Raziela of the Razielam, and the Sarafan Lord from his deck and handed them over to Yami Yugi, along with the three-locator cards.  Gyrin then said, "Yugi, you played a good duel, but now I must be leaving.  Don't let anyone know you have that other Egyptian God card.  We may see each other in the finals, for now farewell."  With that said Gyrin disappeared into the shadows and Yami Yugi left the building and realized he had all six locator cards needed.  So he left in search of his friends and for the final area he had to be for the finals themselves.


End file.
